Never Ending
by onestepcloser2noregrets
Summary: A percico smut rated M for sexual content. Please review and read my other storys! thank you a ton! Alex


Never ending.

Percico smut

Rated M for sex and language

These characters do not belong to me.

 _Nico_

The worse place to go in the evening was the beach. But where else could he go? With the crowd of people surrounding the visiting God's. The beach very clearly was not the problem. The problem was Percy, everything there reminded Nico of Percy. The sweet and salty smell. The sound of the waves that almost imitated Percy's breathing patterns. It was both heaven and hell. I knew there was no way he would ever be mine but I couldn't stop myself from hoping. But somehow I always ended up breaking my own heart. I gently sighed and took a seat on a medium sized boulder, not big enough to display me, but not so small I had to almost sit I the ground. I closed my eyes listening to the waves crash across the shore. I was could, the wind was heavy and it would surely rain soon. But I pushed those thoughts aside and laid back and before I knew it listening to the waves and the sweet smell so similar to his skin I feel asleep.

 _Percy_

The noise was horrendous, it was like trying to think as someone slammed a hammer against your skull. So what do I do? If course I go to my favored place, ( _right next to the bottom of the sea of course_ ) the beach. I loved the way the water made me feel. The powerful burst I got from my father's domain. I walked slowly to the edge of the water just far away enough that it couldn't touch me but close enough to feel stronger. The wind was blowing harshly and I worried that it would begin raining soon. Although it's water, because it comes from the sky I cannot control it. I stand up only to hear a faint mumbling that i just couldn't help but follow. I followed the cute gentle sounds of what I know now are none other than Nico di-angelo's. I had started falling for him not long ago, I would sneak into his room to help him sleep. I knew he liked me, or at least I thought I did I honestly can't be sure but I could always hope right? I finally find where the shorter boy lays and I pick him up just as it begins to rain. I cover him with my coat and run as fast as I can to his lonely cold cabin.

I honestly was a bit worried about him. The way he seemed to shake and shiver when hardly any water had gotten on him at all.I laid him in his large king sized bed and covered him with blankets. I stood there for a while hoping the shivering and shaking would stop. But of course it didn't, i got into bed with him gently lifting the blankets and pressing myself against his smaller body. He was cold to the touch which didn't bother me as much as worry me. I held him close and he slowly but surely heated up. I relaxed for a minute holding him in my arms calmly and just happy to have him this close. That was until he began to stir as he woke up. There was just no time to move or think of a reason to be holding him against me like this. He wakes up and before I can say a word has a knife to my throat.

 _Nico_

I woke up to someone holding me against them. I hadn't been touched in almost a year so clearly I would freak the fuck out! I spinned around and held a knife against the offenders neck as I say on there lap to hold them steady. I look down to see who was holding me in my cabin which no one dares or cares to enter. I see those beautiful sea green eyes and dark almost black hair and I settle down maybe a little too quickly. "Percy…. God's you scared the living shit out of me!" I exclaimed putting my knife away but still sitting on his lap. He gives me that adorable to die for smirk and states in the most obnoxiously cute way "OH hmmmm…. Yeah I guess this is your cabin not mine." ha makes an almost awkward face as he said this making me over think a bit but I shone the thoughts out of my head. "You have five exact seconds to explain yourself Percy!" I glared trying to hide the blush on my face from him being in my bed. If course this is when I noticed I was sitting on his lap I quickly begin to move but he holds me there his hands on each side of me. "Hey what's the rush?" And then he did something I never would have expected he _**blushed**_. Yeah you heard me right the famous Percy Jackson blushed for seemingly no reason. But then I started thinking. _Omg is that what he meant!?_ I decided it would be best just to ask him a few questions and ignore that thought. "Percy why am I here? Or more correctly how the Hades did I get here?!" he smiles innocently making me want to kiss those lips and sending many dirty thoughts into my mind. "well Nico You see you were laying on a rock and it was about to rain and I thought it would be rather rude to wake you up from your slumber so I just picked you up and brought you here." he said it all in one breath faster than I thought one person could talk. He run his fingers nervously through his hair. "Okay but why are you in my bed with me?" I asked simply hoping for an answer that made sense. "Well when I got you here you were shaking from the cold and you wouldn't warm up so I thought I would help?" he asked it like it was a question and I try again to get off his lap as he moved his hands slowly up my back surprising me. "Ugh…. Percy?" I ask fighting the urge to press my lips against his. "Yes Nico?" he asked it so slowly and calmly I couldn't even speak. He continued running his hands up my back until he got to the middle where he proceeded to pull my chest against his own and place one of his hands on the back of my head. I couldn't fight it anymore, I pushed his arms down firmly so there was no way he could move and kissed him vigorously. To my surprise he kissed back.

 _Percy_

As Nico kissed me he wanted control. He forced control and strangely I liked it hell I nearly begged for more. I kissed him letting him bite me gently and his hands gripping tighter against my arms. It was less than a minute before he was demanding me to take off my shirt. I obeyed him and stripped my shirt off and gently tugged on his. But he had not given me permission to do he spun me around landing a hard smack on my ass. I cried out as my length grew larger getting very turned on. I could hear him taking his shirt off and laying against my back kissing my neck. God's it felt so good to be with him.

 _Nico_

I bit and sucked on his tight tan skin and hissed in his ear hearing him whimper. "pants off _Now."_ ha stripped them off quickly I could see his length grow. Mine already hard and dripping pre-cum. I pulled off my pants and landed my lips on his warning a moan from the tan boy below me. I pulled down his boxers grabbing his cock and jerking a few times as he moaned and begged for more. But I wanted to tease him. But then he did something really bad he started jerking himself off and we just couldn't have that could we? So I took a rope and tied his arms to my head board. I was almost drooling at the site in front of me.I took off my own pants and boxers and grabbed the lube. There was no way i could wait any longer I put some lube on my finger and gently glided it over his entrance. "Percy this is gonna hurt. Tell me if I need to stop okay?" he nodded quickly and I slowly entered a finger and experimentally over it around until he arched his back and moaned loudly. God's it was so hot i couldn't wait any longer I was already dripping. "I can't wait any longer Percy I'm sorry." I clenched onto his shoulders as I slowly thrust myself into him. I count help but moan loudly as he tended up in pain. I soothingly ran my fingers threw his hair and kissed his forehead. "Are you ready Percy?" I asked him. "I'm ready Nico." I thrust into him as he moaned and ground his hips back into me. I missed his neck as I trusted until it became too much for him and he came all over the sheets as he screamed my name i thrust two last times into him before i filled his ass with my load. We breathed heavy as I curled up to him falling into a deep sleep.

 _Percy_

Waking up next to him that morning was amazing. He was tired and sweaty but oh so cute. I cleaned myself up then ran him a warm bath. There no doubt this is gonna last.


End file.
